Mione Malfoy ?
by HermioneBooksAndCleverness
Summary: When George leaves to Rome after the war to have less stress, Hermione tells him that she can take care of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She's thrilled when he accepts but little does she know that he also hired someone else. A Dramione Fanfiction
1. Where is life at now?

It has been three months after the war ended and no one was back to their normal state.

Harry and Ginny built a small house next to the burrow to spend more time with their family, though Ginny spent most of her time outside playing Quidditch to try and forget the horrors of the Hogwarts War.

Ron was in town if he wasn't at home helping his mother clean or cook, he had grown a pleasure for cleaning the house as it usually took his mind off what he had experienced three months prior.

Hermione was stuck in books more than usual, she wouldn't read slowly and steadily while enjoying what she read, she just read so quickly to not think about the real world, she read about 10 books per day and shut herself out from most people, even Harry, Ginny or Ron couldn't make her feel more alive.

Then came George, since the war he was a whole different person, well, a half of a whole different person. His other half was looking down at him every day. He had gone and dyed his hair, he never laughed or made any jokes and he was planning on leaving. Of course, no one knew yet, though he was planning on saying something at lunch that day.

"Everyone, food is ready" shouted Molly from the top of her lungs. "Ginny, where's your brother, and Oh Harry you haven't eaten enough in the past few days, I'm treating you like the Dursley's aren't I? Oh I'm sorry dear,, you can have some extra."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley" Said Harry without raising his voice too much but just enough so he could be heard.

"It's Molly for you and don't start arguing with me." She managed to say that in a 'joke' kind of way though Harry could tell that he shouldn't say any more if he didn't want to have a long talk with her.

"Oh Hermione dear, how are you?"

Molly is allowing me to stay at the burrow for as long as I want but everyone sees me about once a day only when I go down to eat, so naturally they all forget once in a while that I'm still here.

"I'm okay I guess" I mumbled quickly before sitting down in a chair next to Ginny who just walked in with mud on her shoes and in her hair.

"Ginevra Weasley, I have been cleaning this house with your brother so please clean yourself up"

Molly and Ginny were having a small argument though I wasn't really paying attention because George started coming down the stairs. When Molly and Ginny saw him, they stopped talking all of a sudden. We haven't seen George for about two weeks now, Ron brings him food most of the time but he only eats half of it. We could see that George hasn't showered in a few months as his scruffy blue hair was starting to get Red at the roots again, his shirt was worn out and his facial hair looked like it was growing by the minute.

When everyone was sitting down at the table, Ginny started talking about how happy she is that Percy is finally back with them as a family. All of a sudden, George started talking and everyone grew quiet.

"I'm leaving"

"What? No! You are NOT leaving, we need you"

"Mum" started George "I need a break from magic, a break from everything that reminds me of F-, of him"

I could see that his eyes started watering from the reminder that his best friend and twin had died.

"Where would you be going" Said Molly with an understanding look.

"I'm leaving in a week to Rome"

Everyone looked around the table awkwardly as they didn't know if they should congratulate him or fight for him to stay. I knew that no one would start talking so I decided to say something to break the silent.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be an amazing time as you'll learn so many new things in Rome. We all hope you the best and I know that you'll make a good use of your time. I'm sure you'll find a lucky lady to take your mind off all the stress here."

"Thanks for understanding 'Mione"

George had never called Hermione Mione but didn't mind it as he was also part of her family.


	2. Weasley Wizard Wheezes

After everyone left the table, Hermione ran after George.

"Look George..." I started

"Save it 'Mione, it's okay" Said George harshly

"I was just going to ask you what you were - never mind..."

"Just tell me, I won't get mad I promise"

"What are you doing with Weasley Wizards Wheezes?" I said quieter than I was supposed to

"Oh, I... uh... I"

"I'll take care of it while you're gone in Rome" I stated firmly to try and help George

I could see the grief in his eyes and didn't want to make him cry but just in time Ginny appeared from behind the staircase.

"Now before either of you ask" She started "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just heard a bit, and then listened"

"Anyways, because you are both standing there idly, I wanted to say that it would be a great idea if Hermione took over for a bit, at least while you are gone. Fr- He would have liked it that you kept it running. Though she might need an extra pair of hands, maybe put a few notices up in Diagon Alley?" She suggested helpfully.

I could tell that she wanted to help me but she was going to start her Quidditch matches almost twice every week and three practises on top of that. I felt excited to do something else for the moment, I know that after in a few years, I would be heading towards the Ministry of Magic and perhaps do work there. For the moment though, I was happy taking a break.

"That's perfect, thanks Gin!" Added George to the conversation although Ginny and I sensed that he made it over the top so that he could go back to packing his things.

"Well, I know that he isn't feeling well after Fred's death, neither are we. Though he is staying strong." Ginny was gritting her teeth to stop the tears dropping onto her cheeks. Her face started to resemble the colour of her face and couldn't help it anymore. Th tears were rushing on her face and she started breathing rapidly.

"Oh Gin" I said as sweetly as I could while I was forcing her into a tight embrace.

After a few minutes of having Ginny in my arms, my shirt was all wet with her tears that were spilling for her dead brother.

"He would have wanted you to stay strong Gin. I know you should cry because crying makes everything better for a while. Just for the long run remember that he would have wanted you to stay strong and kick butt!" I tried saying the last part as energetically as possible to make her laugh.

She let out a light chuckle before we went back upstairs while she and I started reading the first books we found to finally leave this world that was so depressing.

The first book Ginny picked out was "A lost half" by Liza Eirapan, a strong Witch who had lost her sister. Although it was only half past one, she went to her bed pretending to be "extremely tired" all of a sudden. The book I picked up had a strange name by an amazing muggle named Joanne Rowling.

The book I picked up had a strange name by an amazing muggle named Joanne Rowling. As I looked at the cover, it reminded me of the first year I met Harry and Ron. With that, I put it down and read Hogwarts: A history for the seventy eighth time.


	3. Off to Rome

"George, I still can't believe that you're leaving the wizarding world for about two years" Repeated Ginny for about the fiftieth time today.

Ginny is turning so much like her mother, I wonder what it'll be like when her and Harry'll have kids. Would they even have kids? I just started imagining a mini Ginny and a mini Harry into one person. I went back to focus when I realised that everyone was now downstairs.

"Percy?" Shouted Molly

"Here!" Answered Percy in his best student way.

Since Percy stopped working at the Ministry of Magic, his family was so much closer to him now then before, but of course he would always want to be brighter than Hermione (as his fear was that Hermione would over shine him in academics).

"Ron?"

Ron was late again. A huge bang came from the door.

"Ron is that you?"

"Uh yes, mum, sorry"

"Yes well stand next to your brother"

"Harry?"

"Here Mrs.. MOLLY! Yes, sorry Molly, not Mrs Weasley…" Harry started walking backwards awkwardly as he remembered their talk a few days ago about what he should call her.

"Ginevra?"

"Mum, I'm not a little girl, besides, you didn't call Ron 'Ronald' so why should I be Ginevra?"

Just hearing Ginny's voice and tone sound so child-like made me want to laugh but I forced myself not to. I remembered all those times in Hogwarts when little 12 year old Ginny used to talk to me in that kind of voice to get candy and chocolate from me.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Profess… I mean Molly!" I said awkwardly as I push the thoughts of school and Hogwarts away.

"Right" Started Molly "Everyone say goodbye to dear George, if you have anything for him, now is the time, though I am SURE he will be back for Christmas or at least summer, right George?"

"Uh, I'll se how it goes mum."

Everyone started forming a well mannered line in front of George.

"Guys, we are not at school, it's okay"

"No, you deserve all of this George" I started "We…"

Harry cut in my sentence to speak his mind.

"As interesting as this seems Hermione, he has to leave in two and a half hours so we don't have much time for your wise words."

I put on my sulky face to show Harry that he was being childish as I also let him know that I wasn't actually angry. He knew that of course. Him and Ron knew me off my heart.

It was my turn to give George his present. I gave him a a diary that looked nothing like Tom Riddle's old diary. It was new looking, with a red velvet back. I also gave him a bright red pen. He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Granger, you're giving me a book and one of those weird 'no ink quills'. Are you okay? I mean I know you like this kind of things but I don't"

As I'm sure, everyone thought that I would give him a stern look and go on about how important reading and learning is. Instead I started laughing.

"Oh George, I know you don't like reading as much as I do but if you were going to go and get detached from the Wizarding world, there is no point in me giving you special things that will remind you of Hogwarts and potions. Instead, you can write in your diary. I know you'll miss us as we'll miss you too but when you miss us too much, you can write about how you're getting along in Rome. I can't access it as it's a muggle one so we won't see what you'll write in it."

"Well that's bloody brilliant 'Mione! Thanks so much everyone for everything, I'll miss you all so much."

After we all gave each other big hugs, he steps into the floo chimney takes a bit of green powder and says "Look under your pillow 'Mione. I'll miss all of you, and I love you all more than anything."

As soon as he left, I ran up stairs and looked under my pillow and there was a perfectly folded piece of parchment.

 _ **Dear 'Mione,**_

 _ **I know you find it strange that I call you this now. I only do because Fred cared about you very much and you never knew. He wouldn't tell me if it was as a friend or more. Anyways, I'm not here to talk about the love death (get it, love life, love death) of my 'obviously less good looking' twin. Your work in Weasley Wizard Wheezes on Monday. Someone else will be there too. Please get along with him and remember that you're doing this for me and my brother. Not Ron, Fred.**_

 _ **Goodbye 'Mione,**_

 _ **The better looking twin**_

 _ **P.S: I warned you about who you're going to work with, please try.**_

I started crying at the reminder of Fred and that George was gone. I know the he is the same prankster but it will take time to re-surface. In the mean time, I wonder who will be helping me in Weasley Wizard Wheezes


	4. Wingardium Leviosa !

Without George at home, it hadn't been much different. That was mostly because when he **was** here, he was always upstairs locked in his room.

It had been a week and a few days since he had left and I'll be working tomorrow. I started thinking about who he hired to work with me and why he asked me to be 'nice' to them. It couldn't be someone that terrible. I mean he wouldn't have employed Malfoy or Parkinson or someone like that. That would have been awful.

I was about to start choosing what to wear for tomorrow when Errol flew in. He had a small piece of paper attached to his beak. To my amusement, it was paper and not parchment.

 _ **Hey 'Mione,**_

 _ **I know this is early for a letter as I haven't been gone for long. Only thing is that you were right. I miss you all. I started writing in my**_

 _ **diary and I'll probably need a new one by the end of this month. I'm doing good despite just saying how much I miss you all. I'll try**_

 _ **and send you a letter every month or less if I can. The reason for me not wanting to send too many letters is that I'm trying to forget**_

 _ **the Wizarding world for a bit. I know you'll understand. You always understand everything that happens to everyone. I think that's**_

 _ **one of the reasons**_ _ **Fred**_ _ **he used to like you so much. I'm living alone in a little flat and I might start working. I don't know what I**_

 _ **want to do. I always had a dream to have a joke shop with Fred. I think that dream died with him.**_

 _ **Good luck for Monday**_

 _ **The smarter twin**_

 _ **P.S: Don't kill me when you find out who I've hired. He'll be a bit of work.**_

As soon as I finished reading his letter, I went straight to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder to buy a few diaries that were bigger and had a beautiful hard firm covers. Next, I went to muggle London to buy a pack of differently coloured pens and sweets that were nothing like Wizarding candy.

When I finished buying everything, I went back to the burrow and started writing back to George.

 _ **Dear George,**_

 _ **I'm so happy that everything is going well for you. I understand that you might not want to write too many letters to us in case you**_

 _ **can't part with our world. We miss you all terribly and Ginny says that it would have been nice for you to play quidditch with her when**_

 _ **you get back. I've bought you two new diaries, pens and English muggle sweets. I hope you like them. The reason why I bought**_

 _ **coloured pens is because it reminds me of how you used to be so bubbly and happy about everything. Please stay like that. I know you**_

 _ **miss Fred, we all do. He would have wanted you to stay strong and to make the world laugh even though he won't be there to do it**_

 _ **with you.**_

 _ **'Mione Granger :)**_

 _ **P.S: I'm now terrified about starting work tomorrow because I don't know who you've hired. If it goes terribly wrong, you know who I'll be blaming!**_

 _ **I'll be blaming!**_

I put the letter with the two diaries, pens and sweets and gave them to Errol so that he can bring them to George.

"Hermione" Shouted Molly "Ron is having a nap after cleaning for the whole day, could you please help with cooking dinner?"

"Of course" I tried to say as loudly as I could without screaming at her.

"Harry already cooked desert and Ginny did the sauces, you only need to cook the chicken as I already stuffed it."

"Are you trying new muggle recipes?" I ask confused as why she would have stuffed the chicken and not just used her wand.

"Yes, Arthur says that their food is very tasty so I'm trying some new recipes." She said proudly as she eyed her stuffed chicken.

As I began putting the chicken in the oven, I tried to make a conversation.

"So what did Harry make for desert?"

"He did a wonderful looking chocolate cake." Said Molly leaving the room to go and get Ginny to put the table.

I looked in the fridge and saw that the cake was half cooked and he forgot a few ingredients, including chocolate. I felt horrible for him so decided that a bit of magic would help for this muggle style dinner.

A few spells later, Ginny appeared in the room with a few plates and glasses balancing on top of each other.

Before everything smashed, I quickly pointed my wand at the plates and glasses and said "Wingardium Leviosa"

"Thanks 'Mione, you really saved my life. And I'm taking literally, mum would have killed me if anything broke."

I started laughing at that comment.

"Well don't worry, she won't kill you today."

We had a quiet dinner with Arthur, Molly, Percy, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I. After we had all had the amazing chocolate cake, I went up stairs to choose my outfit for tomorrow. I chose a nice black skirt with a smart looking red top and a black tie.

As I looked in the mirror, it reminded me of Hogwarts and my robes so I decided to leave the tie behind and wear my nice pair of black high heels.

I started wondering who would be working with me tomorrow as I would know him because, I mean why would I have such a hard time with a person I didn't know.

My mind flashed back to sixth year when Lavender Brown and Ron were snogging all the time as if their mouths were stuck together. I had hated the girl even though I didn't know her.

She was dead now. All the war did was bring deaths. So many innocent students and teachers lied on the florrs that I once walked around freely.

I stopped thinking about Hogwarts and the war and went to bed so I could have an early start for work tomorrow.


End file.
